


Fragment - Hobbit

by Kaelyan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/pseuds/Kaelyan
Summary: Recueil de drabbles du collectif NoName dont le but est d'écrire 100 mots en 7 minutes à partir d'un mot fourni par un participant. Un texte par chapitre. Attention à chaque note d'auteur ! Multi-persos, multi-pairings, multi-rating.





	Fragment - Hobbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 1er février 2019  
> Genre : romance  
> Rating : K  
> Thème : Normal (JustPaulInHere)  
> Nombre de mots : 110

* * *

"M-moi ?" s'étrangla le Hobbit.

"Oui, vous, Bilbo Baggins," répondit Thorin. "Pourquoi cela vous étonne-t-il ?"

"Mais je suis... petit, peureux, flemmard, bougon..."

"Vous êtes normal," le coupa le prince nain. "Comme je l'aurais été si je n'avais pas eu le poids d'un royaume en cendre sur les épaules."

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Je ne suis..."

"La seule chose qui compte à mes yeux, c'est que vous ne voyez pas en moi un conjoint démesurément riche."

"Non. Non, c'est vrai. Je ne vois qu'une âme qui peine sous le poids de son fardeau et que je désire aider,  _aimer_ , plus que tout."

"Voilà pourquoi  _je_  vous aime."

* * *

 


End file.
